El Contrato
by Queen-Chiibi
Summary: Izaya engaña a los padres de Mikado para que firmen un contrato de matrimonio entre su hijo y él, ¿Qué hara Mikado como "la esposa recien casada" del hombre más peligroso de Ikeburo? Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

Título: El Contrato.

Título Original: The Contract.

**Autor Original: ****KnuxadowManiac**

Traductora: queen-chiibi

Link del original: www. fanfiction s /8549256 /1/ The-Contract (Juntar espacios)

**Q.C:** Helloo! Hey, nunca me había pasado por la sección de Durarara!, Por lo menos no como escritora pero he leído varios fics. Hasta quise escribir uno pero mi imaginación e inspiración no están cooperando en este momento. Pero después de mucho Shizaya, me fui al fandom en ingles y encontré el Izaya x Mikado o Izado :3 que me enamoro totalmente y este fic que esta precioso y me engancho aun más con esta pareja. Por eso pedí poder traducirlo y su autora me dio el permiso para mi fortuna, estaré (espero) actualizando una vez por semana.

Ahora: Muchas gracias a KnuaxadowManiac por permitirme traducir su fic.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Durarara!, Ni la historia me pertenecen el escrito de la novela es de Ruihgo Narita, las ilustraciones de Suzuhito Yasuda y la adaptación a manga corre por cuenta de Akiyo Satorigo (Puff, que biblia) y la historia es de genialosa KnuxadowManiac , yo solo soy la traductora.

Bueno no más y aquí está el fic.

PD: Las partes no coinciden con los capítulos ni español (o sea esta traducción) ni en ingles una peculiaridad que me gusto.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1 - ¿Un plan perfecto?<strong>

Izaya puso los pies sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, viendo su manicura de uñas con una expresión un poco aburrida, sin tener en cuenta a los dos clientes en su oficina, la mujer a punto de llorar, el hombre se veía nervioso, inquieto y sudaba un poco.

-¡P…por favor Orihara-san...! N…no tenemos el dinero ahora... pero lo tendremos la próxima semana, ¡Lo prometemos! –

Izaya sólo suspiró, escrutando sus uñas.

-Lo siento, pero no lo esperaré ~ Si usted no tiene el dinero, le gustaría compensar su deuda de otra manera... ¿Cuánto necesitas el hígado?, ¿qué piensas de eso~? – El pelinegro deslumbro al hombre con una sonrisa amable.

El hombre, que ya están en sus cuarenta y tantos años, saltó ligeramente y tragó saliva.

-¿No hay alguna otra manera…? – Izaya se limpió las uñas en su camisa de manga larga, y luego las mantuvo lejos de su cuerpo para inspeccionarlas.

-Pero ya tengo tu casa, sólo tengo la amabilidad de dejar que vivas en ella ~ ¿Qué más podrías darme? – El hombre tragó saliva, apretando la mano de su esposa brevemente.

-M…Mikado. – Izaya lo miró interesado.

-¿Discúlpeme? –

La mujer miro a su marido con incredulidad, agarrando su hombro.

-Querido, ¡¿qué estás diciendo ?! –

El hombre no le prestó atención.

-Anteriormente... cuando una pareja no estaba en condiciones de pagar sus deudas, podían dar a sus hijos en matrimonio con aquellos con quienes estaban endeudados. La gente ya no hace esto, pero... Mikado es lo único nos queda. Lo único que todavía le podemos ofrecer –

La mujer ahora si comenzó a llorar, agarro a su marido por el cuello y lo sacudió.

-¡No voy a regalar mi único hijo! ¡Mikado todavía es demasiado joven! ¡No quiero perder a mi hijo ya! – El hombre rodeó a su esposa con sus brazos, para calmarla.

-Lo siento mucho, querida... ¡pero no tenemos otra opción! – dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa. Secretamente, le susurró al oído. – ¡Piensa en ello, cariño! ¡Él no sabe Mikado es hombre! Firmará el contrato para liberarnos de nuestras deudas, ¡Entonces le presentaremos a Mikado! ¡Él querrá regresarlo cuando se dé cuenta de que sólo tenemos un hijo varón! ¡Es el plan perfecto! –

Soltó a su esposa y fingió limpiar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, entonces él se acercó a la mesa del informante.

-¿Es un trato? –

Izaya lo miró sonriendo.

-Trato.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 2 Malas noticias, Dulzura...<strong>

-¿Ustedes hicieron QUÉ?-

-Mikado, cariño, trata de calmarte... mira, no es tan raro... Tus abuelos tuvieron un matrimonio arreglado también...-

-¡Vivimos en el siglo XXI! ¿Qué he hecho para que me hagan algo tan cruel? ¿Es una broma?... Si lo es, ¡No es divertida en absoluto!"

-Mikado, por favor escucha... que no creo que en realidad este de acuerdo en esto una vez que se entere de que eres un varón… –

Mikado miró a su padre con incredulidad.

-¿ÉL...? ¿Me comprometiste con un hombre?-

Su madre trató de calmarlo, poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero la palmeo lejos. Ellos nunca habían visto a su hijo tan furioso.

-Cariño, sé que esto es difícil para ti... pero solo tendrás que soportar esto durante unos días, estoy seguro de que va a tratar de anularlo tan pronto como sea posible...-

Mikado suspiró, dándose cuenta de sus manos habían estado temblando del shock y la ira. Se dio cuenta de que sus padres eran los que más se lamentaban sobre esto, y no quería preguntarles sobre cómo llegaron a esta situación. Sabía que su padre tenía un problema con el juego y que había hecho un montón de deudas últimamente. Y haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a sus padres, porque les quería mucho y sabía que ellos también lo amaban. Pero hacer este tipo de cosas...

Mikado tragó saliva. Solo sería la ceremonia de matrimonio y tal vez unos pocos días de incomodidad, con el misterioso hombre que probablemente era solo uno de esos cobradores de deudas dudosas o hijo de un subalterno yakuza. Una vez que se dé cuenta de que Mikado no era una linda jovencita, tarde o temprano lo dejaría ir, y sus padres se librarían de sus deudas.

-Yo-yo lo hare...-

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Q.C: Hey, espero que les picara tanto como a mi cuando empece a leer, rezo por pder subir cada semana, esperen una actualizacion el proximo domingo o el lunes en la mañana, ya que voy de tarde, la uni a veces me deja fuera de convate pero ya tengo dos capis más traducidos pero los soltare levemente aparte de que tengo que editar y quiero desesperarlos con subir dos un dia y lueg meses no x.x<p>

Por favor dejen comentarios para saber como le va esta extraña pareja n.~

Abrazos de ranas para ustedes (Leí un podo de La princesa y el sapo de E.D. Baker :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Título: El Contrato.

Título Original: The Contract.

**Autor Original: KnuxadowManiac**

Traductora: queen-chiibi

Link del original: www. fanfiction s /8549256 /1/ The-Contract (Juntar espacios)

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Durarara!, Ni la historia me pertenecen el escrito de la novela es de Ruihgo Narita, las ilustraciones de Suzuhito Yasuda y la adaptación a manga corre por cuenta de Akiyo Satorigo (Puff, que biblia) y la historia es de genialosa KnuxadowManiac , yo solo soy la traductora.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 3 – Pesadilla.<strong>

-En realidad no esperan que me ponga eso, ¿Verdad...?-

Mikado miró la ropa tradicional con incredulidad. Era un kimono de mujer. La mujer que le ayudaba a prepararse para la ceremonia le sonrió en forma de disculpa.

-Lo siento, pero el novio envió eso. Sería muy grosero rechazar su cortesía.-

Mikado se ruborizó un poco, pero luego suspiró y dejó que la mujer le ayudara a ponerse el kimono. Realmente no entendía por qué tenía damas de honor. ¡Solo porque se casaría con un hombre no significaba que automáticamente era una mujer! Pero, al parecer, le hacia la novia. Suspiró de nuevo. Si el día continuaba así, estaba seguro de que habrá suspirado su alma al final del día.

-Kyaaa ~ ¡Qué hermoso kimono ~! –

Una de las damas de honor chilló, mientras que le colocaban el extravagante obi bordado. Mikado tragó saliva. Eso parecía caro. ¿Tal vez el que pronto sería su "esposo" se trataba de alguien superior a lo que pensaba? ¡¿Y si en realidad era un JEFE yakuza?! Mikado estremeció ligeramente ante la idea, pero rápidamente envío en pensamiento lejos. Esto se terminaría pronto. Sólo necesitaba esperar un poco más. Casi una hora más tarde, el kimono fue finalmente colocado correctamente. El moverse con él sentía ligeramente incómodo para el chico, pero después de un tiempo se acostumbró a ello, al menos, sin mirarse extraño. Su dama principal le entregó un ramo de claveles blancos, mientras que las otras fijaron un largo velo blanco de su pelo, para que no se resbale. Nunca se sintió tan ridículo antes. Al parecer, la idea debió de reflejarse en su rostro, porque su dama de honor principal se rió y le palmeó la espalda.

-No te preocupes, ¡Que luces precioso ~! ¿Me equivoco chicas? – Preguntó a los demás damas de honor.

-Se ve tan hermoso ~, ¡Aah, que envidia!-

-Escuché tu marido todavía es muy joven, tiene sólo 23 ~-

Bueno, al menos el hombre no era viejo. Mikado no sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón aquel pensamiento era muy tranquilizador.

-Y es muy guapo ~ - otra dama de honor se rió.

Mikado se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero por suerte, su cara estaba escondida bajo el velo. Justo en ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta y preguntó si la novia (Mikado se estremeció al ser señalado como tal) estaba lista porque la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar. Sintiéndose un poco nervioso, Mikado salió, siguiendo a los demás al Santuario. En realidad no presto atención durante la ceremonia, tal vez sólo quería bloquearlo. No levantó la vista cuando el novio llegó, aunque sentía que su corazón latía más rápido. Fue a mitad de todo que escucho al sacerdote, sólo murmuraba las respuestas practicadas en el momento correcto. En su cabeza, sus pensamientos estaban corriendo. ¿Realmente estaba sentado aquí, casándose con alguien que no conocía de nada? ¿Cómo sabía que esto no era más que un mal sueño, y se despertaría una vez que sonara el despertador? ¿No hizo planes con Masaomi para el próximo fin de semana? Recordó lo feliz que se sintió cuando escucho que sus padres lo venían a visitar a Ikebukuro. Él nunca habría pensado que esto fue la causa de su visita... Cómo deseaba que esto fuera sólo un sueño; quería aferrarse a esa esperanza. Pero no podía engañar a su cerebro, la voz en su cabeza seguía enumerando evidencia de que de hecho estaba despierto, aplastando sus últimas esperanzas. Al estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que casi saltó cuando sintió que su madre le empujo ligeramente en las costillas, mientras le susurraba al oído. -¡Di acepto! –

-¿Acepto? –

Mierda. Pronto, estaría…estaría... El sacerdote continuó.

-¿Y usted, Orihara Izaya, acepta a Ryuugamine Mikado como su amada esposa, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? –

Los ojos de Mikado se abrieron ante el nombre. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Levanto su cabeza de golpe, los conmocionados ojos azules se encontraron con los traviesos ojos castaños a través de un velo blanco, un mal sueño.

-Acepto –

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 4 - Besando a la novia.<strong>

-Puedes besar a la novia. –

¡E…esperen un segundo! El hombre con el que sus padres se habían endeudado... El hombre con el que se había acordado el matrimonio arreglado... El hombre que le había enviado esas cosas caras ... El hombre con el que acaba de casarse ... ¿Era Orihara Izaya? ¿El famoso informante de Shinjuku? ¿El hombre del que Masaomi le dijo que se mantuviera alejado desde su primer día en Ikebukuro? ¿La única persona capaz de hacer frente a Heiwajima Shizuo? ¿Ese Izaya Orihara?

Esto tenía que ser un sueño, ¡O una broma! Tal vez era un programa de cámara indiscreta, ¡Y Orihara Izaya era realmente Kida disfrazado...! Solo eso… Todos sus pensamientos de repente desaparecieron de su cabeza cuando sintió un par de labios contra los suyos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Izaya levanto su velo. Los ojos de Mikado se ampliaron casi cómicamente con el contacto mientras su rostro instantáneamente se ruborizo de un rojo brillante, hasta la punta de sus orejas.

El travieso pelinegro no lo dejó en un casto beso, sino que se inclinó más cerca, moviendo los labios contra los del adolescente; el sonrojo del chico se intensifico con la sensación. Nunca lo admitiría, pero los labios del informante sentían muy bien en los suyos. Supuso que el hombre era lo que uno llamaría un experto besador, a pesar de la total falta de movimiento por parte del adolescente. Finalmente, Izaya se separó lentamente del beso, riendo ligeramente por la cara roja como remolacha de Mikado. Ese había sido su primer beso.

-Te ves hermoso, Mikado-chan. – Dijo, y luego tomó la mano del adolescente suavemente, deslizando un delgado anillo de plata en el dedo del muchacho.

-Pensé que te gustaría algo más simple. - , dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar de nuevo a Mikado.

-Pero si quieres, ¡Te puedo conseguir uno con un diamante ~! – El informante se rió, besando la mano de Mikado, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos que venían del grupo de damas de honor.

-¡N…no…esté es el correcto...! – Mikado tartamudeó, maldiciendo a la sangre que se había disparado a sus mejillas de nuevo.

El pequeño grupo de personas reunidas se echó a reír, como si esto solo fuera otro bonito matrimonio más y fueran sólo otro bonito par de recién casados. Mikado se sintió enfermo. Su dama principal se acercó a ellos, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Mikado. Esbozó una amable sonrisa a ambos.

-Lo siento, pero tendré que pedir prestada a la novia por un rato. Todavía hay muchas personas que quieren felicitarlo, y hay algunas cosas que discutir acerca de mudarse juntos, además de los padres de Mikado... usted sabe el resto. ¡Realmente lo siento! Estaran juntos de nuevo para la noche de bodas ~ - La última parte la dijo con un guiño.

Espera... ¿Mudarse? Ahora que pensaba en ello, de alguna manera tenía sentido, aunque... ¿Eso no decidió ayer? Le sorprendió la rapidez con que se habían organizado esta ceremonia, pero ¿Una mudanza...? No sabía donde vivía Orihara Izaya ... Si recordaba correctamente, en algún lugar de Shinjuku...

-¿Eeh...? ¿Ahora? ¡Enserio, cuando estaba a punto de admirar mi bella esposa ~! – Izaya reclamo en su tono juguetón de costumbre, mientras picoteaba a Mikado en la mejilla.

El adolescente se sonrojó de inmediato, más que feliz de ir con las mujeres. Su dama de honor se rió de nuevo, mientras tiraba de él.

-¡Ustedes dos son una pareja muy dulce ~! - Mikado se sintió enfermo de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 5 - Interesante<strong>

Mikado no estaba seguro de cómo se las arregló para sobrevivir a este día; pero de alguna manera lo hizo. El kimono era muy caliente e incómodo y difícil de poner, y había montones y montones de personas que querían felicitarlo, a la mayoría ni siquiera los conocía, en su mayoría amigos de Saitama de sus padres, que sólo lo habían visto una vez de pequeño. Estaba más allá de Mikado cómo alguien podría pensar que se casaría con un hombre 7 años mayor que él voluntariamente, y uno al que despreciaba a muerte. Bueno, no podían saber sobre la última parte, ¡Pero aún así...!

Controlar sus movimientos era el asunto menos agotador, al menos físicamente; esto para no tener que correr de una persona a otra. Mentalmente, tenía los nervios casi destrozados. Qué fácil y rápido se podía poner fin a su antigua vida, él nunca lo habría imaginado. Se le adormeció la mente. No había nada de su vida anterior a lo cual volver.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí, en Shinjuku, en un apartamento aparentemente caro, viendo a su 'marido' abrir la puerta. Si Karma realmente existía, debió haber destruido el mundo y matado a un millón de los perritos y gatitos más lindos en su vida pasada, para merecer algo como esto. Mikado dio un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió a Izaya levantarlo al estilo nupcial, miro al informante en estado de shock.

-Vamos Mikado ~ Es tradición que el novio cargue a su esposa recién casada a través del umbral ~- el pelinegro canturreo alegremente.

- ¿P…por qué estás haciendo esto...? –

-Ara, Mikado-chan, ¿No lo acabo de decir...? – Mikado miró al informante a los ojos, tratando de luchar por cualquier rubor o signo de nerviosismo.

-E…Eso no es de lo que estoy hablando... me refiero a todo.-

Izaya miro hacia el adolescente, una sonrisa felina en sus facciones.

-Porque usted es interesante. –

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Q.C:¡Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el primer capitulo!<p>

Por darle una iportunidad a esta extraña pareja, por cierto no queria decir que odio el Shizaya es simplemente que lo mismo una y otra vez cansa, espero no haber ofendido a nadie.

Y promesa cumplida, actualizado el domingo :)


	3. Chapter 3

Título: El Contrato.

Título Original: The Contract.

**Autor Original: KnuxadowManiac**

Traductora: queen-chiibi

Link del original: www. fanfiction s /8549256 /1/ The-Contract (Juntar espacios)

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Durarara!, Ni la historia me pertenecen el escrito de la novela es de Ruihgo Narita, las ilustraciones de Suzuhito Yasuda y la adaptación a manga corre por cuenta de Akiyo Satorigo (Puff, que biblia) y la historia es de genialosa KnuxadowManiac , yo solo soy la traductora.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 6 - La Noche de Bodas<strong>

Mikado luchaba por salir del agarre del informante que entro al moderno apartamento del hombre y se detuvo en una habitación espaciosa. Sus intentos de liberarse eran más que inútiles, el pelinegro solo se rió y lo puso en la cama doble. Antes de que el chico pudiera protestar, él había capturando los labios del adolescente en un beso, deshaciendo lentamente el obi del kimono.

Mientras tanto; Mikado ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, la cabeza le daba vueltas por textura suave de los labios del hombre se movían contra los suyos, los dientes del pelinegro mayor tirando ligeramente de su labio inferior, chupándolo. El adolescente jadeó suavemente cuando sintió una racha caliente lengua por los labios. El mayor no perdió el tiempo y aprovecho la oportunidad para deslizar su lengua en la boca de Mikado, provocaba a la otra lengua, envolviéndose alrededor de ella. Exploro todos los rincones de la boca del adolescente, mientras expertamente deshizo el obi y lo arrojó a un lado, procedió a deslizar la capa superior del kimono de los hombros del adolescente. Esto alerto a Mikado y agarró las muñecas de Izaya tratando de detenerlo, pero el informante era más fuerte, mientras que Mikado estaba poniendo más y más débil a cada segundo, la experimentada lengua del mayor robaba toda su voluntad.

En este punto, Mikado estaba acostado completamente en el colchón, Izaya encima de él; el beso se hizo más caliente y exigente por un segundo y Mikado se sintió sucumbir completamente a las atenciones del hombre. Sus manos, que habían estado tirando inútilmente la camisa del informante para conseguir que se detuviera, aflojaron su agarre y se tomaron hasta el cuello del informante; un jadeo lleno de placer se escapo de la garganta del muchacho, el sonido fue tragado por el beso, pero por la forma en que los labios del mayor se curvearon en una sonrisa, él se había dado cuenta. Profundizando las cosas aún más, Izaya coló su rodilla entre las piernas del adolescente y pasó una mano sobre el pecho del muchacho. Mikado jadeó en voz alta y se separó del beso, jadeando en busca de aire.

-¡Hhnnn..!Pa…pare A-aahn..O-orihara-san...- Izaya procedió a plantar besos y chupar el cuello del adolescente, por lo que el más pequeño maulló de placer y se aferro a la camisa del pelinegro.

-¡P-por favor ...! Ahhn ...P…pare ...- Mikado gimió.

Izaya suspiró y dejó su asalto al cuerpo del adolescente, enderezándose. Con una leve mueca en su rostro, miró al chico bajo él. No podía negar que era más difícil detenerse en este punto, sobre todo con la vista debajo de él: el pecho de Mikado estaba semi expuesto que subía y bajaba con los jadeos del adolescente para tomar aire; la cara del muchacho enrojecida de color rojo oscuro, con los labios rojos e hinchados por los besos y en el cuello del adolescente un chupetón fresco se estaba empezando a mostrar...

-Eres tan cruel, Mikado-chan ~- el informante se quejó con su habitual voz juguetona. – ¡Es nuestra noche de bodas!-

- Lo siento, O-Orihara-san ..., - el adolescente tartamudeó, sentado y tratando de cubrir su pecho de nuevo. Izaya le dio al adolescente una sonrisa torcida que parecía casi afectuosa, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes – Se enderezó, luego bostezó y se desperezó.

-Tu equipaje ya ha llegado. Si deseas utilizar el cuarto de baño, es la segunda puerta a la derecha ~ - Con eso, el hombre comenzó a cambiarse.

Profundamente nervioso, Mikado enderezó la parte baja del kimono y se puso de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente con las piernas temblando. Con la esperanza de que el informante no se diera cuenta lo mucho que esta pequeña sesión de besos le había afectado, busco en su equipaje para un par de pijamas; tratando de no mirar cambiarse al hombre mayor, aunque pronto se encontró mirando la parte superior del cuerpo desnudo del hombre, admirando lo musculoso que era, a pesar de complexión delgada del hombre.

Apartando su mirada, Mikado se sonrojó furiosamente y rápidamente corrió hacia el baño, para cambiarse allí. Después de haberse dado cuenta de la mirada del adolescente, el informante se rió entre dientes ante la tímida reacción del muchacho, colocándose su ropa de dormir también. Una que vez Mikado regresó del baño, Izaya dejó escapar un silbido que hizo ruborizar al adolescente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico, tirándolo cerca de él.

-Hmm ~ te ves sexy, Mikado-chan ~ - susurró contra la sien del adolescente, riendo en silencio cuando vio tornarse rojo carmesí las orejas del chico.

Al tirar del adolescente a la cama de doble plaza, puso el cobertor sobre los ambos. Mikado inmediatamente se alejó del informante, dándole la espalda al hombre.

-¡Qué frío, Mikado-chan! ¿No consigo por lo menos un beso de buenas noches ~? – el hombre se quejó en broma, fingiendo un puchero.

Mikado se dio la vuelta hacia Izaya y le dio su expresión impasible marca comercial, que normalmente utiliza en Masaomi; una vez que había un poco de distancia entre él y su "marido" sin llevar ropa de mujer, Mikado recuperó su confianza.

-No. Y no te atrevas a tocarme o tratar de hacerlo durante la noche. – El adolescente le dio la espalda a la informante de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, con una expresión de terquedad severa en su rostro. Izaya sólo se rió de eso.

-Lo tengo, lo tengo. – Inclinándose más cerca de Mikado, susurró suavemente en el oído del adolescente, con un aliento fantasma sobre la piel del muchacho: -Buenas noches, Mikado-chan ...-

Mikado se estremeció y se sonrojó de un color rojo oscuro, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la respiración del hombre se había ido e Izaya estaba en el otro lado de la cama de nuevo, durmiéndose rápidamente.

-B..buenas noches ...- murmuró Mikado de mal humor, con el rostro de color rojo oscuro. Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 7 - ¡Buenos días, cariño!<strong>

Mikado se despertó poco a poco cuando sintió que alguien le picaba la mejilla.

-Mikadooo-chan ~ Hora de despertar ~-

Mikado simplemente gruñó y se dio la vuelta, acurrucándose más profundamente en las almohadas. Volvieron a picarle.

-Oi, Mikado-chan ~-

-Déjame en paz ... Tuve un mal sueño...– el adolescente murmuró y trató de seguir durmiendo.

-Ah,¿ sí? ¿Soñaste que te casaste con el infame Orihara Izaya y ahora que vives con él como su esposa?-

-Exactamente ..- el adolescente bostezó. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Mierda.

-Buenos días, cariño ~ - Mikado se dio la vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con un informante de sonrisa satisfecha; antes de que el adolescente tuviera oportunidad de decir nada, el hombre lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Mikado se sonrojó de un profundo carmesí inmediatamente, antes de alejarse rápidamente, cayendo de la cama.

-Owww... - El adolescente se frotó el trasero dolorido, luego se levantó y miró el informante. - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

-¡¿Eeh ?! ¡Pero Mikado ~!-

-No hay peros.-

Con eso el muchacho fue pisoteando a cambiarse y prepararse para la escuela. Cuando regresó, el informante ya no estaba en el dormitorio. Con curiosisdad, Mikado bajó las escaleras, tomando un buen vistazo por todos lados del apartamento. Parecía muy caro, pero también muy frío y estéril. Cuando entró en la cocina, vio que el informante ya estaba allí de pie, apoyado en el mostrador. Cuando Izaya oyó el adolescente entrar, le sonrió.

-¿Quieres un café?-

Mikado se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, no estando seguro de cómo actuar con el hombre. Después de todo, apenas habían hablado entre sí en persona antes (aunque muchas veces en Internet) ... pero esto era una situación totalmente nueva. El pelinegro no pareció preocuparse mucho acerca de eso; sin vacilar, abrazó el adolescente íntimamente, dejando que sus brazos se deslizan hacia abajo de modo que rodeaban de la cintura del menor.

-Te he comprado un bento, Mikado-chan ~-

-U-U uh..g-gracias ... -el joven murmuró, mientras trataba desesperadamente de conseguir un poco de distancia entre él y el hombre.

-A-Ano..¿Orihara-san ...? Realmente necesito ir a la escuela ahora ...-

El informante movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

-Tres cosas, Mikado-chan. En primer lugar:.. No me llames 'Orihara-san' Ahora estamos casados, así que puedes llamarme 'Izaya', 'Querido', 'Cariño', 'Encanto'*, ' Sexy ',' Amor 'o algo por el estilo -

A Mikado le cayeron gotitas ligeramente*.

-Creo que me quedo con Izaya... -san.-

El informante le dio una mirada de desaprobación por el honorífico, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto.

-En segundo lugar: estás viviendo aquí, así que espero que vuelvas aquí, mínimo al anochecer. Y debes tratar de memorizar la dirección Por cierto... aquí está tu llave de la casa ~.-

El pelinegro le dio una pequeña llave de plata, que el adolescente tomó vacilante y guardó en el bolsillo con una expresión un poco disgustada.

-Y por último pero no menos importante ...- El informante usó su dedo para alzar el mentón del adolescente, que lo hace ver al informante a los ojos. - ... No voy a dejarte ir sin un beso.-

Y con eso, cierra la brecha entre las bocas, besando suavemente a Mikado. El adolescente se ruborizó, pero pronto cerró los ojos y respondió al beso. Inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, el mayor profundizó el beso, deslizando su lengua en la boca del chico. Mikado gimió en el beso, sintiéndose ser empujado contra el mostrador, hasta que fue medio tumbado sobre este. Izaya frotó su lengua experta contra la de Mikado, chupar un poco, lo que hizo temblar al adolescente y tomar la camisa del informante como apoyo. Gimiendo suavemente en el beso, Mikado respondió a la persuasión de la otra lengua, la corta lucha por el dominio, que fue ganada rápidamente por el varón de más experiencia. El adolescente se sintió ligeramente mareado por la falta de oxígeno, y pronto se separó del beso para tomar aire. Todavía sin aliento, con las mejillas sonrojadas de un color rojo brillante, el chico se cubrió los labios hinchados por el beso con las manos; con vergüenza, el adolescente tomó su mochila y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Que tengas un buen día en la escuela, Mikado ~!-

El informante gritó tras él, riendo. Mikado simplemente cerró la puerta.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>*En el original sweetheart que se puede tomar como novio (que no es ya que están casados), querido, encanto y embelesado, tome encanto por que también estaban dear y honey que también son queridoa y cariño.

Q.C: ¡Casi se me pasa! Esto esta muy divertido, se esta hacercando mi capitulo favorito les dire ual es cuando salga, espero que estan disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Q.C: Primeramente una ENORME DISCULPA por tardarme tanto pero las iltimas dos semanas he estado con examenes finales y me absorvio, intentare regresar al agradable ritmo de una semana o 15 dias :D, una vez más lo siento por la larga espera pero aqui esta y espero que sigan disfrutando.

* * *

><p>Título: El Contrato.<p>

Título Original: The Contract.

**Autor Original: KnuxadowManiac**

Traductora: queen-chiibi

Link del original: www. fanfiction s /8549256 /1/ The-Contract (Juntar espacios)

Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Durarara!, Ni la historia me pertenecen el escrito de la novela es de Ruihgo Narita, las ilustraciones de Suzuhito Yasuda y la adaptación a manga corre por cuenta de Akiyo Satorigo (Puff, que biblia) y la historia es de genialosa KnuxadowManiac , yo solo soy la traductora.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 8 - Antigua Vida<strong>

A pesar de su nuevo y más largo camino a la escuela, Mikado de alguna manera logro llegar a su hora habitual frente al edificio escolar. Por desgracia para él, era una de las raras ocasiones en que su mejor amigo Masaomi en realidad llego temprano.

-¡Mi ~ ka ~do~! – Lo saludó su amigo alegremente, algunos otros estudiantes que giraron por su fuerte voz. - ¿De dónde vienes? Pasé por tu apartamento de camino a la escuela, y algunas personas extrañas estabas moviendo cosas… -

Mikado se quedó callado por un segundo. Ni siquiera había tomado 24 horas para que su antigua vida desapareciera por completo.

-Mis padres llegaron de visita y me mudé a otro lugar... ¡Te digo más tarde! – Mikado se disculpó rápidamente. No tenía idea de qué decirle Masaomi, para que no sospechara. Bueno, al menos tenía algo que hacer durante las clases. De repente, pesco a Masaomi mirando extrañamente su cuello. ¿Por qué estaba...? ¡El chupetón! Las manos de Mikado volaron rápidamente a su cuello, cubriendo el hematoma; sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante la idea como lo entendió. –¡E..Eso es sólo una pequeña picadura de insecto...! ¡Una reacción Uh...alérgica! - Mikado mintió con una sonrisa apenas convincente. Kida le levantó una ceja, pero de repente él estaba mirando otra cosa.

-Mikado ... ¿Por qué llevas un anillo ...?-

Mierda.

-¡P..puedo explicarlo ..! Es solo...uh..¿Un regalo ..? De...-

Kida levantó una mano moviéndola para que Mikado se callara.

-No necesitas decir más. Creo que sé lo que está pasando aquí...-

Mikado tragó saliva.

-¿Lo h…haces?-

Kida asintió; con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-El hecho de que vienes de una dirección completamente diferente... el anillo anular. Uno no necesita ser un genio para saber lo que eso significa... a pesar de que nunca me imagine algo así pasaría...-

-Masaomi, ¡Puedo explicarlo...! No es lo que estas pensando-

El rubio pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro sonriendo.

-¡Tienes novia ~! – Exclamó alegremente; la mitad de la escuela que giro hacia ellos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando Mikado estaba sentado en clase, maldijo para sus adentros teorías de noviazgo de su mejor amigo y la indiscreción de los demás; mientras los otros alumnos le enviaban miradas incrédulas o susurraban a sus amigos.

-¿Ryuugamine tiene novia? ¡Lo dudo!-

-¡Probablemente le hizo algo de nuevo!-

-¿Tal vez la engañó?-

-¡O ella es fea como el infierno!"-

Mikado suspiró. Estaba realmente agradecido de que Sonohara lo dejó usar su bufanda para cubrir el chupetón en el cuello. Él le había dicho que realmente era una picadura de insecto, pero debido a la gran boca de Masaomi, él prefiere ocultarlo para evitar que la gente difunda de rumores. Ella no parecía muy convencida y miró el moretón con suspicacia, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre el mismo y en su lugar le prestó su bufanda. Algunas veces estaba muy contento de que Anri era más del tipo tranquilo. Después de todo, Masaomi compensa su tranquilidad al menos diez veces... La clase comenzó y los otros estudiantes tuvieron que parar sus chismes y las habladurías sobre él. De vez en cuando, Mikado se contuvo de mirar el anillo en su mano. Se preguntó si podía quitárselo... después de todo, ¿No había una ley de que las personas casadas tenían que usar sus anillos de boda todo el tiempo? Él no creía que hubiera. Realmente no haría daño si no lo usaba en la escuela ... ¿no? Vacilante, deslizó el anillo de su dedo y se lo puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. De inmediato se sintió más aliviado. Ahora era casi como en los viejos tiempos; estaba de vuelta en la escuela, con sus amigos Sonoharay Masaomi, donde podía vivir su vida preparatoriana (*) normal. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Mikado.

Como en los viejos tiempos. Nada había cambiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 9 – Te vez sexy en delantal.<strong>

Error.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto como para pensar que podía solo fingir que nada había cambiado? Mikado se escondió rápidamente detrás de Masaomi cuando una máquina expendedora se estrelló a unos pocos metros al lado de ellos, el impacto causo que pequeñas piezas de metal y vidrio volaran por el aire como pequeños proyectiles. Si, Heiwajima Shizuo estaba aquí, y lanzando objetos como ese, sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¡IIIIIZAAAYAAAA-KUUUN ...! –

¡No estaba preparado para encontrarse con él de nuevo! ¡Y no en frente de sus amigos de sobre todo! Apresurado, Mikado tiró de las mangas de Masaomi y de Sonohara, diciendo que debían continuar caminando lejos de la escena. Kida se dio la vuelta; con cara de preocupación al ver su expresión de pánico.

-¿Estás bien, Mikado? No es la primera vez que los dos pelean en frente de nuestros ojos, ¿por qué estás tan asustado? –

Mikado siguió tirando de los brazos de sus amigos. -¡Por favor, Masaomi, vámonos!-

Y entonces apareció Orihara Izaya, saltando justo en frente de ellos. Se rió maniáticamente frente a la bestia rubia, saltando lejos hacia atrás. Él estuvo allí sólo por unos segundos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del trío, se volvió hacia ellos, miró a Mikado a los ojos profundamente a y le lanzó un beso; un segundo después se fue, esquivando la próxima máquina expendedora arrojada hacia él. Los tres se quedaron allí, mirando en estado de shock en el punto donde había estado Orihara Izaya.

-¿Acaba de ...lanzarnos un beso ..? –Masaomi preguntó confundido.

Anri simplemente se encogió de hombros en silencio.

Mikado no dijo nada; hacia todo lo posible para luchar contra el rubor carmesí que se había formado en su rostro. Por suerte, sus amigos estaban ocupados viendo a Heiwajima Shizuo correr furiosamente detrás del informante maniaco, demoliendo la mitad de Ikebukuro. En serio, ¿No podía pelinegro sólo UNA VEZ escuchar la bestia rubia y mantenerse un INFIERNO FUERA DE IKEBUKURO? Mikado suspiró. Esto era muy diferente de su antigua vida normal.

**xxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx**

-Nos vemos mañana – dijo la chica morena con gafas suavemente mientras hizo una reverencia a ellos y luego se separaron en su camino a casa.

-¡Hasta mañana ~! – Kida gritó tras ella, despidiéndose.

Se giro hacia Mikado, palmeándole el hombro.

-Creo que entonces también me voy~ ¡Nos vemos mañana! Y dime cómo te fue con tu novia – se rió, luego se fue corriendo también.

Mikado se quedó allí, sin saber qué hacer. No quería volver a casa, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción. Suspirando, se fue a la estación de tren y subió al Shikansen(*) a Shinjuku. Durante el viaje, se quedó viendo por la ventana en silencio. No había muchas personas a bordo del tren y nadie se fijó en él. Una vez que llegó al apartamento, estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, cuando se acordó la llave que Izaya le había dado a él. Sintiéndose un poco incómodo, abrió la puerta y entró.

- Tadaima – murmuró en voz baja, mientras se quitaba los zapatos. No hubo respuesta. Al parecer, el informante todavía no estaba en casa. Con hambre, Mikado entró en la cocina y decidió echar un vistazo alrededor. Había comida fresca en la nevera, pero la cocina parecía como si nunca se hubiera utilizado antes, excepto tal vez para hacer té. En un cajón encontró un contenedor que decía "Cosas de Namie". Se preguntaba ¿Quién era esta Namiea…? Con curiosidad, abrió el contenedor. Los recipientes que obviamente contenían veneno para ratas (Mikado lo reconoció debido a su forma especial, después de todo él había usado veneno para ratas con mucha frecuencia en su viejo apartamento) tenía escrito "Azúcar" con marcador negro. Mikado decidió poner el contenedor en su lugar inmediatamente. Lo tendría en cuenta para no aceptar comida en la casa de Izaya que no vio preparar o él mismo hizo.

Si el informante no estaba en casa, podía cocinar algo. Después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez tuvo la oportunidad de cocinar en una cocina real (su vieja cocina sólo contenía un fregadero y un microondas); y realmente disfrutaba de cocinar. Él decidió cocinar un sencillo al curry, porque los ingredientes que encontró no eran suficientes para ninguna otra comida. Poniéndose un delantal para no arruinar su uniforme escolar, comenzó.

Estaba añadiendo los últimos condimentos, cuando oyó la puerta principal abrirse.

-Hey, Mikado-chan, ¿estás en casa? – El informante llamó entrando al apartamento.

Saltando un poco en estado por el shock, Mikado dejó caer el cucharón (*) que había estado sosteniendo, que se estrelló en el suelo con 'clonk' un metálico fuerte. Esto llamó la atención del pelinegro que entró en la cocina.

-Ah, ahí estás ~ - la mirada del informante cayó sobre el guiso (*) en la estufa, luego a Mikado, que estaba retrocediendo lejos del hombre, con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. - ¿Cocinaste...? -

Mikado cerró los ojos, esperando ser regañado o cortado en rodajas por la navaja del hombre.

-¡L-lo siento ..! –Tartamudeó.

El informante le miró confundido. -¿Por qué te disculpas?-

El mayor se acercó a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del adolescente.

-Ah ~ Que Mi encantadora esposa (*) cocine para mí me hace sentir como el hombre más feliz de la tierra ~ - él dijo, entonces levantó a Mikado y lo hizo girar como un niño pequeño.

-¡I-Izaya-san! ¡Ba...bájame, por favor...! – Mikado gritó con sorpresa.

Izaya puso a Mikado de nuevo sobre sus pies, pero aún lo sostenía cerca.

-Te ves tan sexy con delantal, Mikado-chan ~ - susurró, alzando la barbilla muchacho. -Pero creo que te verías aún mejor sino llevaras nada excepto un delantal ~-

Mikado se puso rojo como remolacha con ese comentario e hizo todo lo posible por empujar al informante lejos, que una vez más trató de besarlo. En serio, ¡¿por qué todo era para molestarle?! Realmente comenzaba a pensar que su marido era un pervertido.

* * *

><p>Q.C: Espero les este gustando tanto como me gusta a mi<p>

Aclaraciones. (Algunos terminos fueron puestos de otra forma para que fuera más fluido, no cambie significados ni nada solo ciertos reginalismos o palabras que se usan en lo gar de otras o sinonimos para variar)

Preparatoriana: Aquí en México la educación se divide en pre-escolar (2 a 5 años), primaria (6 a 12 años), secundaria (13 a 15 años), preparatoria (16 a 19 años) y universidad 19 a hasta que te gradúes. Por ello preparatoriana ya que según la edad de Mikado está en la "prepa", aunque tambien puede ser tomado como vida escolar.

Shikansen: Para aquellos que como yo al principio se perdieron por esta nueva palabra, el Shinkansen es la red ferroviaria de alta velocidad de Japón, operada inicialmente por la compañía Japan Railways. Son velocidades de hasta 300 km/h. Aunque creo no se aplica porque el Shinkansen es Tokio-Nagoya, Shin-Osaka, Hakata.

Creo que más bien seria la Línea Chuo (Rápida) Que conecta Tokio con: Ochanomizu, Shinjuku , Ome .

Ó el metro de Tokio Línea Marunouchi que e Otemachi, Ikeburo, Ginza,Shinjuku, Ogiburo, Honancho.

Este pequeño dato de las estaciones es traído a ustedes por Wikipedia (es. wikipedia wiki/ Estación_de_Tokio)

Cucharón: O mejor conocido por muchos como cuchara para sopa, es decir la onda que parece media esfera.

Guiso: es por lo general una preparación económica con ingredientes de la región que permite usar una gran variedad de ingredientes. Ej: guiso de carne en salsa roja/verde/de la que haya.

*Izaya en la versión original, o sea en ingles se refiere a Mikado continuamente como My Wife es decir mi esposa, eso se deja obviamente, solo una aclaración no le estoy cambiando el género a Mika-chan ni nada de genderbren (creo así se dice) solo una expresión.


End file.
